Lickin' License
by GreysFandom
Summary: Callie likes her life the way it is. What happens when a certain blonde pops into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fic. I guess I had a few ideas the other day when I was reading this book. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested, Let me know if I should continue or not. I'm not very good at writing. So I think. But if you guys want me to continue I will. I won't mind.**

**Happy reading**

**-J**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

Callie loved sex; she could care less what people thought of her. She felt if she wanted to be judge she would have stayed in contact with her parents. She wouldn't turn down beautiful women if they had thrown themselves at her. She was known for being a 'player' in Miami. Callie really didn't think of it that way, she just loved sex. Besides she was young, living life at 25. Callie's wealthy, no thanks to her father. After she told him she was gay at 18 she was disowned. Callie sell houses for a living she was damn good at what she did. Every house she showed a client, she sold it. She had a reputation going  
on. She was good at pleasing a women, she loved it. She always got the pleasure from pleasing women and knowing she can make someone cum.

It's been years since Callie had been in a real relationship; she was never the type that would settle for one person. She loved women all shapes and sizes.

"Mm yeah that's it cum for me, Sarah" Callie moans in the ear of the woman she was fucking up against the wall in the lady apartment.

"It's Katie... Ohh fuck." she grunted out as Callie thrust another finger within the depth of the warm, wet core. Filling her up. Feeling the brunette walls clenched her fingers. That's when she knew Sarah,  
Katie or whoever her name was, was going to release in any second.

"Oh god, oh god... I'm cu..." A long moan escaped her mouth she couldn't finish what she was going to say as a strong wave of pleasure washed over her body. She whimpered feeling empty when Callie exits  
her.

Callie smirked at the smaller woman tried to gain her posture. "You good?" The Latina said knowing she just gave this girl the best orgasm ever.

"Sooooo good." Katie purred, pulling the Latina closer to her again. "You're so good with your hands." She whisper softly against Callie plumped lips.

"I'm glad you approve of my skills." She said a bit too cocky, but she couldn't help it.

"I have skills of my own."

"Hmmm is that so?" Callie smirked at the woman in front of her, she would have loved really loved letting the woman pleasure her but she was a bit too tired.

"Maybe some other time you have my number." she kissed the woman once on the cheek and walked out leaving the younger woman in her apartment alone. Knowing she was not going to see this woman again.

"Torres!"  
Callie groaned she thought to herself 'I really need to lock the door  
more often'

"Torres! "She heard the familiar voice again, and before she knew it her bedroom door came flying open.

"Goooooo away!" she through a pillow at her best friend she really was not up for him and his dirty comments this morning. "It's too damn early to deal with you."

"What the hell you're talking about. Its noon"

"Shit! Really?" she sighed sitting up; she was pretty sure her hair was all over.

"What do I owe this visit?"

"You came home pretty late last night" Mark said with a knowing smirk.

She looked at him rolling her eyes. "If I remember clearly I am a grown as woman." she snapped

"Well damn did she not satisfy you? Huh? She didn't fulfill your needs Torres?"

"Oh my god, Mark get the hell out!" she said getting up out of her bed.

"Whoa is that how you treat someone who brought you coffee?"

Callie smiled softly. She loved her best friend no matter how many mornings or afternoon he had interrupt her sleep. She loved her sleep and he knew she did. They been close for so long, since they were  
college buddies and they both got there master in business. Now they owned a very successful realtor agency. They were the best in Miami. She was happy having such an amazing partner as him.

"Uh am I gonna get a thank you. God you're so bitchy in the morning. "

"Well, you should have stayed at home instead of bugging me. Now move the hell out the way and give me coffee." She smirks taking the warm coffee cup from her best friend.

**Let me know if I should continue. Review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for reading this story. I know the first chapter was a bit shot and a little nothing really, but I hope you guys like this chapter better. This chapter is mostly Arizona POV. So enjoy happy reading!**

**-J**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Call the realtor agency like I asked you to. I'm tired of living in this damn in this damn hotel; it's a waste of money."

Just like always her fiancé always started with her if it wasn't one thing it was another. Arizona was tired of being in a relationship with someone who can be so awful to her, but she loved her she wasn't ready to let go of her. They been together almost 6 years and her fiancé just now proposed or shall we say they discuss about getting married not the marriage proposal she was hoping for. They moved to Miami because Joanna had a job promotion at her law firm. So Arizona had to quit her job as a Social Worker. Joanna always felt that it was kind of pointless for Arizona to work. She felt that two incomes were not necessary, but that was an argument she didn't win.

"I'm sorry I just been so busy with looking for a job. I never really got a chance back in Baltimore." She spoke softly looking at her computer. "I'll do it in the morning."

"I really don't understand why you have to work; I mean I make enough money for the both of us, why can't you just be a house wife like other people."

"I don't want to; we already had this conversation before. I'm not going to stop working just to be a damn housewife, that out of the question." Arizona replied she was really getting annoyed with the honey blonde sitting across the room. She already gave too much of herself in their relationship, she was not giving up her job no matter how much her fiancé huffed and puffed.

"Fine whatever. I'm going to go into the office for a while to get some work down. I'll call you when I'm on my way." Her future wife said as she was gathering her files. She watched as the door shut.

"Love you to." She spoke under her breath. She never really understands why she stayed in a relationship with someone who was so selfish. She always asked herself that question. She wished her brother was here to vent to. She had nobody but her fiancé her in Miami. She missed her friends her parents her cases she been working on for years. Her life was changing and it was the life she was ready to be in.

She closed her laptop sighing as she saw a card with 'Torres Homes Real estate'.

"What the hell I mind as well call." She dialed the number and within 20 mins talking to a really rude calls representative she had an appointment Thursday morning at 10:00 am. She sighed getting in the bed laying down staring at the celling pretty much bored. She didn't know anyone out here in Miami so she couldn't go out and what so fun about exploring the city alone anyway. Not so fun right?  
_

"What the hell Joanna, I didn't know working on a few cases result into you coming in late and…." She smelled the scent of her fiancé. "And drunk? Are you drunk?" She sighed.

"So a couple of my coworkers went out tonight what's the big problem?" She asked annoyed with the question that was being asked.

The problem is that you didn't have the balls to call me and tell me that you were going to be late. Hell you didn't even invite me. I was bored and there was nothing to watch." She was mad, not only was she drunk but she knew what Joanna was up to and she wasn't good at hiding it. "Were you even out with your co-workers?"

"What the hell Arizona? I thought we was over this, you told me you trusted me. You know I love you and what I did in the past is in the past. I would never hurt you again." She looked at her fiancé. "Do you believe me?" she asked

All Arizona did was nodded she was so use to the honey blonde lying to her it wasn't new, she knew Joanna was out probably scoring chicks. But she was too tired to even argue with her.

"Okay now let's go to sleep I have work in the morning." She smiled softly sliding into the bed with her fiancé, hoping that her fiancé was really telling the truth.

_**Thursday morning**_

"I need you to take my 10 o'clock Cal." Mark walked into the Latina office.

"What the hell no way!" Callie looked up from her computer.

"Please! I need you to remember you owe me from that one time." She frowned at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The last time we had this conversation you said you owe ME one."

"Oh, yeah right. But please pretty please. I can't reschedule this one I'm booked all week." Mark begged.

"Ugh fine. Stop begging like a bitch puppy." She rolled her eyes. "I swear Mark you owe me one and I mean it." She scowled at him.

"Thank you so much Cal." He smiled

"Why do you even need me to take this appointment?"

"Oh because Lexie wants to do breakfast with me this morning, I didn't want to turn her down."

"God you turned into a soft bitch. Get out! I have and appointment at 10 o'clock." She got up from her chair pushing her best friend out of her office.

"I can make it; I can't get out of work." Joanna spoke through the phone. This was just like her always cancelling her at the last minute. Arizona was now pissed not only was the realtor was late but her fiancé was flaking on her again and she had a reason to be piss.

"Yeah fine what the fuck ever." She snapped and hung up the phone, she down her last bit off coffee standing in front of the condo she was supposed to be looking at.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had this thing…" Arizona breath hitched when she saw the most beautiful figure she had ever seen. The Latina was wearing grey dress pants that were hugging her hips perfectly and a white button down shirt with the same color gray blazer. Her gorgeous ebony locks cascading down her back. She felt week when she saw the Latina lips fall into a megawatt smile. She didn't realize she was staring she cleared her throat.

"I uh… Mark Sloan?" Arizona silently cursed herself _'Why would her name be Mark Sloan, really Arizona.'_

The Latina chuckled softly, a chuckled Arizona found extremely sexy. Arizona seemed as if she could stop watching the Latina as she was talking. _'Wait she's saying something'_

"I um didn't actually catch that." She blushed slightly

"I'm Callie Torres. You must be Arizona Robbins?" She smiled again "I thought there were two of you?"

"Oh um my uh fiancé got caught up in work." The blonde said softly. _'Gay but engaged, which wouldn't have stop me if it was back then if I didn't get caught in bed with a married women. I try to avoid the drama. But for fuck sakes she is one piece of hotness damn!' _Now it was Callie turn to blush when she realized she was spacing out.

"Right let's get this show on the road." She nodded following the blonde in the condo. _'Nice ass. Okay, it won't hurt to look right?' _She smiled to herself as she continues staring. Until she and the wall made contact. "Fuuuuuuck!" She whimpered as she felt a throbbing go shoot through her head.

The blonde gasped, walking to the Latina that was holding her head. She placed her hand on the realtor biceps. '_Oh god are those muscles?'_

'_Oh god, she touching you'_ She sighed "Yeah I'm fine."

"You want me to look at it?" the blonde was now standing in the Latina personal space as she was studying her forehead. '_Oh lord she smiles like lavender, I bet she taste as good as she smells and look.'_

"I'm fine, let's just this tour going."

"Awesome! Okay." She grinned

'_What the hell? Awesome?'_

**A/N: Our girls have met. Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heya! I'm back. I want to thank anyone one who has read the first two chapters and reviewed them. I really appreciate it so much. Constructive criticism is well welcomed.**_

_**A/N: I still need an Beta' if anyone is interested in that.**_

_**-J**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**P.S: The word advocate. I'm starting to hear that word a lot. It's just me lol ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

Callie was showing Arizona the third luxury condo. The Latina felt a bit off her game, it was something about her client that made her feel….nervous? In fact she was, it wasn't just her beauty it was her eyes her hair her angelic voice. She was beautiful. Callie really couldn't believe how beautiful someone can be. All of a sudden she wanted to know this person this creature. She fit everything in a profile for Callie. She was hot, gay (Though that never stop her before.) This woman was everything, she was married and that's what stops the Latina from even considering in asking her out for drinks. Callie, once upon a time had slept with married or woman that was in a relationship until it got bad like real bad and she swore she would never get involved with anyone that was in a relationship.

"Oh gosh! I love this one. It super awesome! It has a pool. This is amazing" The blonde said excitedly bringing the Callie out of her thoughts.

"Um yeah, it is pretty amazing." Callie smiled as she watched the blonde closely. _'Oh she is so cute.'_ I don't think anyone has made an offer yet. If you want you can make one and see how things go. You can just bring your partner to my office and I can draw up some papers." The brunette said leaning up against the door frame of the living room. She watched how the blonde walked around the open space as she had a thinking face on. Callie smiled softly, when the blonde looked at her the Latina cleared her throat standing up straight.

"Him, my fiancé probably won't make so I'm sure I can come in say…." She thought to herself seeing when she was available. "Are you free Friday?"

"I am now." The Latina said softly. _'Hey who said I can't flirt?'_

"Awesome!" The blonde smiled having her dimples on full effect. Staring right into the taller woman deep soulful brown eyes. They didn't realize they were staring until Callie phone goes off. The Latina looked down at her phone.

"Shit…uh I have another client and I'm a bit late." Callie said distracted by her blackberry.

"Are you always late to your appointments?" Arizona said smiled widely teasing the brunette. She didn't know what had come over her, but for some reason she just felt the need to flirt or to joke with this woman. It felt easy with her, thought she only knew her for a few hours. Something deep down in her wished that she wasn't getting married.

The Latina chuckled. "Honestly no. I didn't know I was going to have a client this morning. Which explains why I was late. Again, my apologies."

"Pshhh no need to go apologizing Callie." The blonde tilt her head smiling.

"Uhhh okay then. Here is my card call me if you have any questions I'll see you on Friday." The Latina said handing the petite woman her business card. Arizona looked down at the card.

'_Calliope?'_ She thought to herself. "Calliope Torres" She whispered her name as she watched the Latina walk out she couldn't wait until Friday. _'I really wish I wasn't involved.'_She frowned heading home to her home, well hotel.

* * *

Callie got home to her empty apartment. She placed her keys and brief case on the table as she kicked her shoes off. She walked over to her answer machine she the red light blink on and off 2 unread massages she hit the 'review' button as she looked through the mail.

'_Message one. Hey Calliope, it your father. I miss you terrible mija. I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, but I want all that to change. Your mother and I want to invite you over for dinner next weekend. I love you and so does your mother. Call me later..' _

"Delete" She said out loud deleting her message. She knew that her dad didn't wanna just see her. The last time she felt for that father Kevin was the mediator at their conversation. She chuckled to herself as she walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer and yesterday left overs cheese pizza.

'_Message two. Callie, this is Katie from last night'_ Callie head snapped up immediately "How in the hell she gets this number?" _'You're probably wondering how I got your number.'_ "Uh yeahh!" _'You dropped your card last night in my apartment when you were doing things to me up against the door. I was just wondering if you're up for another round because I am.'_ She purred over the phone. There were two things Callie never did: Giving out her number and having sex with the same girl more than once.

"Uhhh delete." She rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her pizza as she plopped down on the couch with her feet on her table watching some college softball. She heard her food ring she groaned slightly.

"What!"

"Gee Torres! I thought you would have had a better day by now what's up?" Mark asked through the phone.

"My dad called me. Claiming that he and my mom misses me. Which I find that a total bullshit. Callie scoffed sipping her beer.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me over for dinner. I'm not going. The last time I went they try to perform a damn exorcism! I've been out since I was 18 when do you think they are going to know I'm not changing who I am. That this is me this is who I am." The Latina sighed.

"Do you miss them?"

She nodded as if Mark could see her. "Kind of!"

"Well then you should give them a chance maybe they really want to apologize or something."

"Yeah we will never find out." She sipped her beer again. "Sooooooo you know that client you gave up and gave to me?"

"Yeah and?"

"Let me tell you she chick was hot. I mean I've seen and been with a lot of hot women but damn she doesn't compare to anyone. She had these blue eyes that I can just stare into all day and her dimples. God those dimples. Mark! She fucking hot. Did I mention she was hot?"

"Whoa. Down girl! Did you ask her out?"

"She's engaged! Story of my fucking life." She sighed drinking down the rest of her beer.

"That never stopped you before."

"I know, but it's not like that with her. It's like I need to respect her. You know?"

"Cal, you knew her what for a few hours and you're talking about respect? You don't even know her."

"Hey no judging. I have to go. Unlike you I have a client in the morning. Good night Mark!"

Hanging up the phone with her best friend, her mind just kept traveling over to a current blonde. She felled asleep thinking about this woman.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey lovely's I'm kind of shock that some of you like my fiction so far. Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews I received so far. **_

_**A/N2: I know it took me a while to get this chapter up. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. So if it sucks don't hate me. ;) **_

_**Happy reading -J**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOT A DAMN THANG. ;)**_

* * *

"Babe, it like really nice, I know you woul—"Arizona was cut off by her fiancé as she put her hand up to stop the blonde from talking. JoAnna really didn't care how nice the place was, all she knew is that she was ready to move in and have some space. This hotel room was making her cranky.

"I'm trying to work here!" She snapped at her lover. Arizona frowns sighing.

"Well, we have to make an offer by Thursday. That's when we're meeting her again." She said looking down at her hands. "You are coming right?"

Joanna sighed looking up at the blonde that was looking down at her hands. "No, I'm not going to be able to make it. I'm sorry. Make any offer you want. Okay?" The honey blonde responded in a soft voice.

Arizona looked up looking defeated. '_Seriously?'_ She thought to herself. "Okay honey, whatever you say." The blonde respond her words dripping with sarcasm.

She sat there bring her legs up on the couch, letting her knees meet her chest as she play with the fabric on her jeans. Arizona tilts her head looking at her future wife closely.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said sighing softly.

"Uhhh – okay. Is there anything you can do other than just sit there and stare?" JoAnna said getting annoyed with her fiancé. Which happens a lot, she had to admit things between them had changed a lot and she also felt like she was obligated to be with the blonde woman. She didn't want to break her heart, but to be honest she had already broke her but she was to into herself to even notice the blonde broken heart.

'So be being here bothers you?"

"Well-that's not what I'm saying. All I'm sa-"

"Save for someone who cares JoAnna. Gosh you can be a bitch sometimes." Arizona laughed on the inside, it wasn't sometimes she was a bitch she was one all the time. Arizona always asks herself why she still with her is. What is that is making her stay? She knew, she was 32 years old. She wasn't ready to start over they been together for so long. She wasn't ready to let her go just yet. She kept telling herself that when they get situated she would change and be the old JoAnna she missed and use to love.

With her last comment she was out the door heading where? She didn't know all she knew is that she had to get away go somewhere. Arizona wanted to feel like she was wanted, she had no one to talk to no one to turn to. Of course she had her parents but she felt guilty that she had left home to follow someone her parents especially her dad despised.

* * *

A typical night at The Emerald Bar, it was pack and a night for Callie to do her hunting for her victim for the night. Ever since she had met the blonde the other day she couldn't keep her out of her mind. She felt an instant connection with her and she swore it wasn't one sided. 'What are you even talking about, she engaged damnit!' She sighed brining her glass up to her lips sipping the strong dark liquor. Who was she kidding Arizona was beautiful and sexy. She could tell the blonde had an amazing personality by the conversation on houses.

She just knew whoever Arizona fiancé was she was on lucky women, Callie would have loved to be the one who called Arizona hers if she had the chance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hearing a virile voice from behind her.

She had inwardly groaned, she hated getting hit on by a man. It wasn't her thing. Ever. "Look, I don't want you to waste your time, but I'm not interested."

"Oh come on." The man said trying to place his hand on her thigh. Which pissed her off she knew he was just being nice but no one puts their hands on her without permission. Next thing she knew the man was covered in her drink she gotten up headed for the exit.

Getting outside she sigh at the warm night and began her journey home.

As she was walking down the street her head was down looking at her phone she was not pay attention to where she was walking.

"Shit! So—"She was interrupted by the familiar blues eyes that she dreamed about. "Arizona." She husked up.

"Do you know it's dangerous to walk and text at the same time." She joked.

"I thought it was driving and texting." The Latina smirked at the smaller woman.

The blonde didn't respond, she just tilts her heading smirking at the ravened hair.

"Whaat?"

_I think your beautiful_ "Nothing." The blonde cleared her throat.

"Uh huh." Callie responded placing her phone into her pocket. "So, that's twice I've seen you without your fiancé. I'm starting to think she doesn't exist." The Latina smirked at Arizona.

Arizona laughed softly. "She back at the hotel working."

_I would never you leave. I'd have you in my bed doing all sorts of things to you, with my mou-_

"Uh Calliope." The blonde waved her small hand in front of Callie face to get her attention.

"Huh what?" She said.

Arizona laughed slightly. "I asked if you wanted to get a drink or something."

"I just left the bar. Some douche was being douchy." She smiled when she saw the blonde pout a little. "But I know this amazing pizza place around the block if you're hungry?"

"Oh god yes, I love pizza." Arizona perks up.

They settled down at the booth looking through the menu. "Let me guess….. Are you a pineapple and pizza kind of girl?" Callie asked

The blonde looked up at the Latina. "How you know that?"

"I didn't know, it was a lucky guess." Callie laughed.

Arizona chuckled rolling her eyes. "For a minute there I was going to call you the pizza whisperer." The blonde bit her lips placing her menu down.

"It's also my favorite pizza that's the only reason why I guessed." She confessed.

"Figures." The blonde smirked.

* * *

When there pizza arrived, they eat and joked with each other. Callie didn't know what she was feeling but she knew she had to put it behind her. She didn't want to be a home wrecker, but hearing about Arizona fiancé made her feels as though she wanted to be the one that's committed to her. She learned how her fiancé was a douche to the blonde and she hated knowing that. Her question that she wanted to ask was _'Why are you with her?'_ Callie found that JoAnna should be lucky to have someone as beautiful as Arizona. She should treat her right. She shouldn't be wasting her time always working she should be here right now with her future wife. She felt that JoAnna was an idiot.

The night was coming to a end and the blonde looked at the time an realized it was after mid night. She was surprised that her fiancé hadn't called or sent any text she assumed she was asleep or something.

"You know it staring to get late." The blonde stretched.

"Aw, you're ready to ditch me already?" The Latina fake pouted.

"I'll text you later Calliope." She chuckled at how cute the Latina was being.

"Well at least let me at least walk you back to your hotel?" She didn't feel safe letting the blonde walk home by herself.

"Alright"

They arrived in front of the her hotel. "Well this is me. Thanks for tonight." She smiled playing with her hotel card she pulled out her pocket.

"My pleasure." Callie grinned. "Call me later if not I'll see you on Thursday."

"Bye" Arizona waved at her new friend as she disappeared in to the building. The blonde had a huge smiled plastered on her face as she made her way up to her room. She couldn't believe how easy it was to have a conversation with the Latina. Secretly somewhere deep down inside she wish JoAnna was Callie.

She entered the hotel and walk to the other room to get in to bed. Her smiled instantly turned into an frown. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

**A/N: Hate me? Sorry? Bahahaha. Is it safe to say secretly I'm not? **

**Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I had a bit of a writers block. Well not a bit ALOT of an writers block, and to add on that drama I had life hit me where it hurts. I promise I'm not making excuses...welll yeah I am but there good ones so they count? Right? Anyway I left off with a bit of an cliffhanger, which I hate doing because I dont like being left off somewhere and not knowing what will happen. So I'm sorry. Also I want to thank you guys so much for the positive reviews. I really appreciate it I really didnt think many of you will like this Fic but I guess I was **__**wrong. All grammar error and stiff are mind. It's kind of hard to type a story on your iPhone. Don't be to hard on me. :) So thanks again.**_  


**A/N 2: Oh god, oh god. How do you guys feels about our Calzona on this season ? I'm pretty late but I want to get you guy's input on their whole story line. Okay enough chatting on with the story. **

**-Happy reading J **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but this story line. **

Arizona night was going amazing, who would have thought the night of all night the blonde decided to explore the town she would run into Callie. She really didn't except to see the Latina until Thursday morning. It had caught her all the way off guard.

She didn't know what it was, but something about Callie made her forget that she was engaged to be married, its like when she's with her it's a whole new world. Arizona was already hooked on being in the Latina present and she only just met her. She could really see her and Callie becoming really good friends.

Speaking of friends, she could use one right about now.

Walking into the dark hotel she put her purse down on one of the chairs walking into the closed off room she was stopped in her tracks when she saw some chick legs spread open in her bed with JoAnna face buried deep inbetween her legs. "WHAT THE FUCK"

Arizona was shocked it was like her whole body was frozen. She didn't understand why she was so surprised because she knew JoAnna was cheating on her. She guess she just need to see for herself and she was glad she did this before they moved in together. Seeing her ex-fiancée head pop up the blonde immediately walked out of the room. She her JoAnna voice getting closer and closer. When she felt her arm being grabbed she yanked it away. "Come in Arizona let me explain."

"Explain what? How can you possibly explain your head in between that that whores legs. What?" Arizona took a deep breath running her fingers through her blonde hair. "You know. I'm not even mad, I'm kind of relieved. I- I thought I could handle everything but you've changed and I just - Wait. No. Fuck you. I've been blaming myself for a long time and I'm done. Okay. We're over." The blonde took of the ring throwing it passing the brunette who looked stunned but the blonde didn't care. She was fine being a door may and witnessing JoAnna cheating in her made it complete.

Arizona hurried outside hoping that Callie didn't go very far.

Callie was walking slow back to the car. She played back at the evening she spent with Arizona. She enjoyed being with the blonde and for once in her life she can actually settle with just being friends with her. Though it was eating her alive but something about the care provider made her want to be more, Callie felt a connection. She just wish the blonde wasn't taking because she would enjoy making Arizona happy then what she is now. All Callie knew was if she was engaged to Arizona there was no way in hell was she gonna let the blonde leave her sight, she rather be doing things to her.

"Callie!" The Latina heard her name being called she turned around seeing the blonde that was just invading her thoughts was running towards her and was she crying.

"Arizona what-what's wrong?" Callie asked when the blonde came closer she wrapped her arms around her embracing her as she cried. The brunette didn't know what to do but she just wrapped her own arms pulling Arizona in more. God she feels amazing. Callie thought to herself when the blonde sobbed more her heart started to break. Geesh Torres. Your such a pig. She's crying in your arms and all you think about it her feeling good? Get a grip why dontcha. She argued with herself.

A good ten minute pass when Arizona crying became to a minimum the blonde pulled back blushing feeling like an complete idiot crying so easily infringing of Callie. "Oh god. I'm I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

"No no please don't worry about it okay. It's fine. I promise." The Latina said in a soft tone pushing a piece of hair behind the blondes ear. "May I asked what happen?" She asked Arizona slowly.

"Uh. I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need a place to crash until I fun gyre something out tomorrow. You mind if I crash at your place?" Arizona asked Callie. Right not the blonde couldn't mustard up the courage to talk about what just happened where thing still played in her head as if it was all on repeat and she couldn't control it.

"Yeah yeah sure. My car is just over this way."

The whole car ride to Callie place was a bit awkward. Callie didn't know what the hell happen and she had a pretty good idea that it was related to her fiancée noticing the blonde didn't have her engagement ring on. It gave her hope, but that went to the back if her head knowing someone hurt Arizona makes the Latina pissed. Like she wants to knock JoAnna in the face. That woman, that name just makes her skin crawled and she didn't even know her but hearing the things Arizona said about her earlier that night made Callie dislike her but knowing she did something to make the blonde cry made the brunette hate her even more.

"JoAnna cheated on me." The blonde said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Which I already knew but I actually saw her in between another woman's fucking legs. I mean really? She disrespected me by bring her to the hotel. I mean who does that? There was so many time I forgave her I still loved her knowing that everyone in my family and my friends didn't like her. Jo was a bitch well she is a bitch but when I first met her she was this sweetest person I could have ever met. She was an amazing lover, but things started to change slowly when our relationship would go to the next level and I was to blinded by the fact that I loved her that I didn't see that side of her. The one where she didn't care for what I say, or when she would be working all hours of the night or even when she started hiding things from me. That would have given everyone and out but me? Nope I stayed because she was Jo and I loved her."

Callie didn't know what to say. Hearing everyone made her mad, jealous, pissed, sad. Did she mentioned pissed. She wanted to know how can you treat a person that way. Just thinking about it Callie would have loved everything about Arizona just by knowing her for two days. It really annoyed the shit out if her because JoAnna was just a waste of fucking time. She continued to drive thinking of something to say. The lawyer cleared throat. "How do you feel now? You know with everything."

The blonde chuckled. "Relieved. Free. I feel like I could breath again. Looking back I realized I was an damn fool. You know my brother even tried to tell me not to move here with her and I'm kind of think he was right. I should have stayed home." She sighed.

Callie felt a bit hurt at the words she said about never coming here. She didn't understand why it hurt so much but it did. The fear of the blonde leaving Miami had her scared. Callie wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Maybe it's time I do go back to Maryland." The blonde said softly. They didn't realized that the had stopped and was in the Latina drive through. They both just sat there in there own minds thinking about what just happen.

Callie with the fear of letting the blonde go.

Arizona not know rather she should go or not.

**A/N: Okay that was the end of this chapter. What do you guys think Arizona woulD choose? Do you think she should Stay or no? Let me hear ya thoughts. Oh gosh somewhat of another cliff hanger? I'm sorry. :)**


End file.
